The Definition of Content
by SlthrngNbltyWrtnINnk
Summary: I’m not sure when everything changed. He was just a boy. An arrogant, spoiled, self-absorbed, good for nothing boy.


I'm not sure when everything changed. He was just a boy. An arrogant, spoiled, self-absorbed, good for nothing boy. I had never considered him the pick of the litter, or the corn of the crop, whichever Muggle term you would like to use. Now, don't get me wrong. It's not as if I considered him the scum of the earth, but he was definitely not an angel. I just always imagined myself being with somebody who's . . . well . . . not him. I'm trying to remember when it happened. Maybe it was when he saved another student's life, whom of which he hated, when his best friend decided it would be funny to go too far with a joke in fifth year. Maybe it was when he helped a first year pick up her books after she dropped them in the corridors during sixth year. It could have been when he stopped running his fingers through his hair in Seventh year. I think, out of all of these, the one thing that really got to me, was when he stopped asking me out. I thought he had finally given up on me, and suddenly, I didn't want him to anymore.

I started calling by his first name, which I sworn I would never do. The look on his face was priceless. I can remember it like it was yesterday. Shock and aw, both shining brightly in his eyes. I remember his right hand twitching, probably wanting to mess his hair up, as he often used to do in front of me. I realized halfway through sixth year, that he mostly acted the way he did in order to impress me. Once I became friends with one of his friends, I learned a lot about why he always acted the way he did.

During seventh year, things started to change a lot. He failed to ask me out for two months straight. I became worried that he really did give up on me. I use to think that the day Gryffindor's quidditch chaser stopped chasing me, would be a joyous one. I couldn't have been more wrong, which was honestly a shock. I disliked him since the first joke he played back our first year, but when he stopped chasing me, I was hurt.

I can't fully explain why it hurt me. I think that at first I rather enjoyed him always asking me out. After a while, he became nothing more than a nuisance. I had finally decided, during the summer before Seventh year, if he could simply rid himself of some of his immaturity, I would give him a chance. One chance.

After two months of him paying me barely any attention, I decided it was time to approach him, and hope he hadn't really gave up. After I said my hellos, two of his friends – one of which was also mine – that were standing on either side of him, elbowed him in the stomach, and walked away. One of them turned to wink at me, before leaving. I had never seen him so nervous in my life. One out two the most well known people in Gryffindor was nervous, because I said hello. I simply couldn't believe it. Next thing I knew, two days passed, and he asked me out. Slightly surprising to him, and even to myself, I said yes.

I was so sure he would try to take me to Madam Paddifoot's, the local gooey-gooey make-out pug. He never tried. He didn't even glance in the direction of the horrid building. We had butterbeer at Three Broomsticks, special Honeydukes dark chocolate, and even went Zonko's Joke Shop. By the end of the date, we were laughing and joking around. I hadn't thought, at the time, I could be quite so comfortable around him, but I was. I still am.

Seventh year was over before I really had time to comprehend what was happening. We left Hogwarts and entered the real world. Two short years later, he asked to take me dinner. After dinner, he took me ice-skating. That day, he got down on one knee, told me he loved me and asked for my hand in marriage. I remember it like it as yesterday.

i_We danced around the ice, well, I did, but he kept stumbling, although his smile never slid from his lips. He has never been that good at ice-skating, but he held his own. He pulled me to the edge of the ice. I looked up at him. His face suddenly grew very serious and quite nervous. He held his hand out toward a bench behind us. I sat down. He sat beside me. I was so confused. My legs kept shaking fiercely in a way that had nothing to do with the coldness of the winter night. I turned to face him, about to ask what was going on, when he opened his mouth to speak._

"_I wasn't quite sure how to do this. I'm still not. I keep thinking that I'll turn around and you'll be gone, having found somebody better, somebody who you want to be with more." I was about to protest, when he held up his hand and continued. "I know, I know. You've told me before, that won't happen. I know. Do you know that I love you? Never mind. I know you know that. I really do though. Love you I mean. I always have, ever since I laid eyes on you. I couldn't believe it when you finally said yes. I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. Then the first kiss . . . You blew me away, love. I had, and still have, a tough time keeping my legs from giving out underneath me. Everything about you is intoxicating. I must have you has mine. I mean, you are mine, and I'm yours, but I mean, I want you forever. I need you in my life. I really do. I want to grow old with you. I want children with you." His rambling not only made me concerned for his well-being, but also made me have to suppress a giggle. Or two. I reached out and grabbed his hand, awkwardly lacing my fingers with his._

"_Breathe, honey. Calm down a little bit, your rambling. I don't think I have ever seen you this nervous. Just breathe." He nodded his head, before taking a deep breath, getting down on one knee, and continuing._

"_I love you. Will you marry me? Will you be my wife?" He looked into my eyes. His were shining brightly through his black rimmed glasses. I took a deep breath and nodded my head, tears streaming down my eyes with happiness._

"_Y . . . Yes! Absolutely yes! I love you. I . . . I'll marry you. I . . . I'll be your wife." He stood up lifting me up his him and kissed me, unfortunately, he forgot about the ice-skates and he both when tumbling to the ground. His body fell hard on the white snow while I landed on top of him, his arms still around me. I looked at his face, and began laughing. It wasn't long before he joined in. After a few minutes, I looked down at him. He lifted his head up to mine. Our lips crushed together in unreal passion. _/i

I smile the memory. It wasn't but two short months later, when our wedding took place. March 15th 1973. That night was the most amazing night of my life. He was my first. I wasn't sure, still not sure, if I was his, but I prefer not knowing. I can remember it so clearly. The way he kissed me, the way his hands touched me so carefully, so gently, so lovingly, but most importantly, the way his eyes looked at me. He looked at me as if he had everything in the world. Even with me being a virgin, I knew that what we were doing wasn't sex. We weren't having sex. We were making love. I had never experienced anything so wonderful, in my life.

On November 1979, I learned I was one month pregnant. When I told him, his eyes lit up as if he was a child who just heard the best news imaginable. I'm five months pregnant right now. I know it's a boy. I can feel it in my bones. Nearly every time my husband kisses me, the baby kicks. He'll be a lot like his father. I just know it. He'll be a true ball of energy.

I'm content. I'm more than content, I'm happy.

I look up at my sleeping husband. My head lying on his bare chest, watching as a smile appears on his face. He looks down at me through half-open eyes. They tell of the love, happiness, and the future. He opened his mouth to speak.

"I love you so much Lily Rose Evans Potter." He closes his eyes and fall back to sleep, rather quickly. He possibly did not wake up to begin with. I quietly laugh at the fact. This is not the first time he talked in his sleep with half-open eyes.

I continue looking at him as I whisper, "I love you too, James Edward Wilhelm Potter."

I laid my hand on my stomach, as I felt our baby kick. Life will be perfect.


End file.
